Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Class:Scrapper Juggernaut's attacks against Infiltrators hit twice and gain True Strike. Bruisers' attacks against Juggernaut increase their stats up to two times. Recruitment Yurnero the Juggernaut can be recruited for 48 CP. Yurnero the Juggernaut: My blade is faster than our enemies' eyes, Agent. I'm be glad to fight alongside your team of proud warriors. Juggernaut (Marvel): HEY! Are you trying to steal my name? Yurnero the Juggernaut: We'll set up this later, Marko. Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 single-target attacks grant Juggernaut a stack of Tsuika no Akushon ("Additional Action" in Japanese) ***Increases follow-up chance by 10% ***Increases damage dealt by 10% ***Cannot be removed ***Can stack up to 10 times, multiplied for each Dota2 ally *'Fukutsu no Senshi' ("Indomitable Warrior" in Japanese) **50% chance to preemptive counter enemy attacks **Always pre-counters and avoids Slashing attacks Abilities *Level 1: Blade Fury **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **One enemy: Exposed (Reduces Defense by 25%) **Self: Strengthened (Increases Attack by 25%) **Self: Focused (Increases Accuracy by 25%) **Self: Toe-to-Toe (Next Melee attack deals extra damage) *Level 2: Healing Ward **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Fortified (Increases Defense by 25%) **Self: Regeneration (Restores health over time) *Level 6: Blade Dance **Type: Melee, Slashing, Buff **Target: All enemies **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **All enemies: Wide-Open (Takes extra damage from Melee attacks) **All enemies: Weak Point (Next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit) **All allies: Agile (Increases Evasion by 25%) *Level 9: Omnislash **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Juggernaut has Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield effects and Regeneration effects) **Special: Subete o Hakai ("Destroy Everything" in Japanese) ***Performs a follow-up against a random enemy for each stack of Tsuika no Akushon ***Consumes all stacks of Tsuika no Akushon **Self: Kicks like a Mule (Loses next turn) **Self: Winded (Removes and prevents follow-up effects) Author's note: Omnislahs' maximum consecutive attacks is 11 (21 if Juggernaut is paired with another Dota2 member, or 31 if the Agent too is equipped with the Aegis of the Immortal). Themed Weapons Yurnero the Juggernaut has two themed weapons, Sange and Yasha. Team-Up Bonuses *'Big in Japan': Bonus for bringing two characters with ties to Japan *'Bodies in Motion': Heroes with powers that involve movement *'Debbie Downers': Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'I'm the Juggernaut!°': Dota2's Juggernaut and Marvel's Juggernaut *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield a sword *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Story Chapters DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Premium Mission: Illuminati Confirmed *'Cross-cutting AISO': Grants Cross Cut to Omnislash - Omnislash hits all enemies instead of random targets, but damage is reduced by 25% DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Premium Mission: Illuminati Confirmed (epic) *'Ravaging AISO': Grants Mutilating Strike to Blade Fury - Blade Fury deals Bleeding (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) and Tenderized (Takes additional damage from Slashing attacks) Heroic Battles Juggernaut (DOTA2) vs Juggernaut (Marvel) Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Empowering EISO': Grants Battle gives me Power - Tsuika no Akushon increases all stats by 5% in addition to its other effects Yoda & Juggernaut vs Darth Vader & Darth Sidious Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Trained EISO': Grants Action and Reaction - 100% chance to preemptively counter enemy attacks Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:48 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers